Key to Rebirth
by Zozzie
Summary: The keyblade searches for a new master. Will this master be able to overcome the challenges ahead? Or will evil rule over the worlds with no one to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

The ground was cool… Cool enough to awaken Sora from his slumber. He blinked his eyes once, his vision was still a bit blurry so he rubbed his eyes for a moment. Once his sight was clear he realized he was still lying on the ground, the skies above him were pitch black. He sat up quickly and noticed the light below him, it seemed…familiar. He then stood up to see the floor from a better angle. "It's…me." Sora whispered quietly as he looked down on the large circular panel of glass he stood on.  
On the glass there was a picture of himself wielding the keyblade in his hands, pictures of his close friends were surrounding his own on the glass. He raised his head from the picture to observe his surroundings, "This place seems familiar."  
Immediately after the words left his lips memories flooded his mind…memories of when he was last in a place similar to this. The giant black heartless was one of the first things that came to his mind. Sora shuddered at the thought of it, "I hope I won't see him again." He then put his hands behind his head and took a few steps forward, wondering how he would get out of here. Then he heard a mysterious voice that was as familiar to him as this room.  
_Sora…_ The voice whispered.  
"Wha-? Who said that?!" Sora yelled, swiping one of his arms through the air, as if to intimidate the voice.  
_The time has come Sora…_ The voice continued, ignoring Soras' question.  
"The time for what? Who are you?!" Sora yelled louder this time, and to the right of him a bright light appeared. He brought his arm up to shield his eyes from it, within milliseconds the light vanished. He lowered his arm slowly back to his side, and where the light once shone stood a door. The door was wooden with a golden frame, much like the one back on Destiny Islands. He slowly walked towards the door, being more careful with each step towards the door. Once he reached the door he grabbed the handle with both hands, when he had a good grip he pulled the door open.  
Inside the door was the bright light that was experienced previously, Sora had to cover his eyes quickly. Once his eyes were covered he walked forward, to where he thought the entrance through the door was, but sadly, he hit the golden door frame instead. "Dang it, that hurt!" He then walked more to his left and made it through the door this time. After a few moments he lowered his arms, and, to his delight, the blinding white light was gone. But instead of the dark room he was in previously, he stood in what looked to be a desert. All around him were the keyblades which he had wielded in the past. "What the…"  
Sora turned to see all around him, all the keyblades were sticking up out of the ground. "What is this place?" He spoke softly, wishing for a response but knew he wouldn't get one. Sora sat down on the ground, looking up at the sky… It was the color of dust. Sora sighed, he wanted to see the sky for what it truly was. He was tired of something always blocking his sight of it. After a few minutes of sitting there the voice returned.  
_The time has come Sora..._ The same words it has spoken last time.  
"The time for what?" Sora spoke, this time not as angered by the voices presence.  
_Your duty is done…_ These words confused Sora more, and he stood up quickly.  
"My duty, what duty are you talking about?!" Sora yelled, his sudden patience was replaced by confusion once more.  
_The keyblade chooses its master in times of need, you needed it to save those you loved. The heartless are gone, and your loved ones are safe once more… _The voice spoke, seeming to listen to Soras' questions more now. "Okay, but why am I here?" Sora asked, more calmly now that the voice seemed to be listening to him.  
_Your duty is done…_ The keyblades around Sora started to sink into the ground, he looked around to see what was going on, obviously confused. _It is time for the keyblade to choose its new master…_  
Sora was shocked by this new news, since he had carried the keyblade for so long he had grown attached to it. "What…"  
_The time has come Sora… It is time for the keyblade to choose its new master… Your duty is done…_ 

The voice continued, but Sora was too caught up in the events around him to listen to the voice anymore. He was too shocked to move…too shocked to yell. The keyblades sank slowly into the sand around him…and soon they were gone. _Your duty is done, now the final key must be turned…_  
Then, something started to rise from the sand. Sora stared down, his eyes fixed on the spot of interest. Up rose his most treasured blade… The Kingdom Key. It hovered above the ground, and below it was a keyhole. The keyblade slowly started to lower itself into the keyhole, Sora then grabbed the keyblade and tried to pull it up, but it just kept descending.  
When the Kingdom Key was finally in the keyhole it turned, and soon after a loud clicking sound was heard. And as the sound echoed Soras' surroundings started to disappear, being substituted by total darkness. Sora closed his eyes, and when the echoing stopped, he opened them once more. He now stood on a glass panel, just as before, but this was blank.  
After staring for a few long moments, Sora collapsed, his surroundings turned black, and his eyes slowly closed. When they reopened, he saw the ocean in front of him, and the right side of his body was hot. He jumped up, realizing he was lying on the hot sand. He quickly wiped off the sand, and then shook his head a bit to make sure he got it all off. Once he stopped, he heard his name being called. He looked behind him, and there stood Kairi by the waterfall yelling his name. Behind her was Riku with his eyes closed and leaning toward the waterfall, obviously trying to hear it. Sora started sneaking over, holding a finger to his lips while looking at Kairi. She understood the message and continued to yell. When Sora then got over to her and Riku, Kairi still pretended to be calling him over, Riku was listening to the waterfall when Sora pushed him. Riku yelled falling into the water making a large splash. Sora and Kairi laughed immediately, but Riku was mad for a few seconds though soon, he couldn't help but laugh with his friends. Sora looked at the two then thought to himself, "Maybe the voice was right… Maybe now that my friends are safe I don't need the keyblade anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is Chapter 2 to my story, as you probably figured out. I'd like to thank everyone who read Chapter one, and I'd especially like to thank xRebbiex and Requisition for reviewing; I hope more of you do that in the future. Anywho, without further adieu I give you Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I'm just a fan.**

He could feel the wind blowing through his hair as he fell to the ground of Radiant Port. The ground hit him with incredible force, adding to the pain he was already experiencing. It had been sunny for months, but for some reason the ground was damp. Was it from the ocean, or was it his own blood from the slaughter he just participated in?  
Laughter then echoed off the rundown buildings surrounding him, Azen grunted when he heard the laughter. "Ovek and Zano must still be here." He thought. He tried to get up from the ground but to no use. He was in too much pain.  
"I told you he was just some wuss, you should've just let me handle him." That must have been Zano, Oven's dog as most called him.  
"Yeah, you were right for once; but, I wanted to crush him myself."a cocky Ovek answered. Ovek and Zano were the town bullies, causing trouble everywhere they went. Azen opened his eyes; he had to lift his head to see them, which was a painful action in his current state. The two of them were laughing still, except now they were walking away from him.  
Azen dropped his head in relief, which wasn't the best idea. His head hit the ground hard again, and then everything started to get dark. The pain left him slowly, and soon he was unaware of all that surrounded him.  
When Azen woke up he was no longer in the cold street, instead he was beside a warm fireplace. His head felt strange, he lifted his arm and noticed he had bandages all over him. Then, a familiar voice traveled across the room. "Morning sleepy head." Azen looked to where the voice originated from and saw his friend Deve sitting in a leather chair. He leaned forward and sighed, "So, what happened?"  
Azens eyes wandered away from Deve and he then whispered, "A fight." But apparently Deve had super hearing and was somehow able to hear him from across the moldy room.  
"Another one? Ovek and Zano again I'm guessing?" Azen nodded, and Deve leaned back in his chair. "These injuries are a bit worse than Zano usually dishes out, did he take steroids or something?"  
Azen then looked back at his friend, "No, Ovek was the one who fought this time." Deve jokingly gasped. "Zano let his love get in harm's way?! How shocking!" Azen grinned, and Deve was laughing. "Hey, you should be getting home soon, it's almost midnight."  
Azens grin faded, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" He got up off the seat he was on and rushed out the door. Once he was outside, he slowed his pace, his house was on the other side of the town, so it was a bit of a walk. As he walked the only light that illuminated the streets were that which were coming from inside the many homes of the town. Inside families were smiling and enjoying each other's company, he walked faster after seeing all of this.  
After many houses passed by he turned a corner and nearly ran into a few people. He kept his head down and quietly apologized, he then continued on. But then, a familiar voice stopped him. "Azen?" He turned around slowly and looked upon the girl he's loved ever since he was young. She gasped when she saw the bandages, "What happened to you?!"  
Azen had forgotten he was injured when he saw her, so he felt his face and then he remembered it all. "Oh…it's nothing, just Ovek and Zano being their normal selves."  
"Azen, you have to stop letting them walk all over you like this!" Azen hid a grin as he heard these words. "Seriously Azen, you need to at least tell someone."  
"I'm telling you aren't I?" She looked at him angrily, he then felt bad for his smart mouth. "I'm sorry…it's just hard to go through this all the time." He then looked up a little more and saw that she 

was with two other girls. He gestured at them, "Who are they?" Naomi looked back at them, as if she'd forgotten they were there. "Oh, they're my friends…" She pointed at the one with red hair, "That's Aolie, and the other one is Skye." They waved at Azen, and he smiled back at them. "Never mind that though, why are you out here so late?"  
"Oh…I passed out when I was getting pummeled into the ground and Deve brought me back to his house…"  
"Deve was there and he didn't do anything?! What a jerk."  
"No, he wasn't there, but after they left he came across me and took care of me. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably still be in a pool of blood."  
"Oh…well I'm glad you're alright." She seemed to be smiling now, but it was hard to tell in the dark.  
"I'm glad I am too, and thank you for caring. Anyway, I'm on my way back home now."  
"Don't you live across town?" Azen nodded at the question. "Oh, then you should hurry up and get home, bye." She and her friends waved goodbye as they walked off, he thought he heard giggling as they walked around the corner. He then started walking home again, and after a long walk he arrived there.  
He yawned as he walked up to the door, reaching into his pocket for the key to his house at the same time. Azen then froze, he checked his other pocket, nothing; he checked every pocket he had but couldn't find his key. He slammed his fist against the door and groaned in frustration. "Perfect day…" He said silently. An alley across the street had a friendly feel to it, so he started over there. He sat down and leaned against a wall, slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, this is Chapter 3 for The Key to Rebirth and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'd also like to thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I just enjoy it.**

Azen woke up and quickly realized he was no longer in an alley. "What the…" He thought to himself, he rubbed his eyes so that he could see better. He stood on a tall tower with a stain glass window at the top of it, and all around him was darkness."What is this place?  
"So…you're finally up." Azen turned to where the voice was emitting from and discovered a familiar face, but not a friendly one, for there stood Ovek with a large grin on his face. "So, you were chosen too? This'll be a synch."  
"Chosen? For what?" Azen asked, confused.  
Ovek laughed loudly, "You don't know?! Man you're an idiot too!"  
"Just shut up and tell me why were here." He was getting frustrated at Ovek now.  
"Growing up in our town I'm sure you've heard the legends."  
Azen thought for a moment, and then answered. "We have a lot of legends, which ones are you talking about?"  
"The keyblade ones you numbskull." He grunted saying this, he seemed like he was getting annoyed as well.  
"Oh, those ones. You mean were being chosen to be keyblade masters?" Azen was getting excited now, but didn't want it to show.  
"I guess so, the Sacred Voice hasn't spoken yet so your guess is as good as mine." They stood there for a few more moments and then a soft voice spoke. There can only be one true master… Ovek looked at Azen and grinned. But, instead of fighting each other, you shall work together against the common enemy. The one to survive will truly the others master. "Work together?! Screw that!"  
"We don't really get a choice Ovek, so what do you say, can we work together just this once?" Ovek glared at Azen for what seemed to be hours, and then held out his hand, Azen reached out and shook it. "Okay, let's do this." Three stone pillars lifted out of the ground, on them were a staff, a shield, and a sword. Choose wisely… Ovek quickly sprinted to the sword and picked it up, he grinned as he looked back at Azen. "Fine, you can have that one." He then walked slowly to the shield and picked it up. Once he picked it up a door appeared on the other end of the tower. Ovek jumped down from the pillar and started walking towards it, Azen walked around the pillar in front of him and jogged to catch up to Ovek.  
On the other side of this door is either your future…or your end. "Looks like it'll be your end Azen." Ovek said with a smile on his face, Azen just rolled his eyes. The door opened, and behind it was light. They were both pulled into it and the next thing they knew they were on another tower, but this one was different. On the glass was a picture of a boy with spiked brown hair holding a keyblade. Around him were a duck, a dog, a girl, and another boy, Ovek laughed loudly. "What the hell's up with the duck?! HAHAHA!!" Azen smiled at his comment.  
"Hey, try to be a bit quieter, the voice might try to talk to us again." Ovek nodded and silenced himself. Three white creatures then appeared out of nowhere, they looked like puppets in a way. These are some of the monsters you will be facing, they are called Nobodies. The puppets then jumped at Ovek, who wasn't prepared for an attack, they had him on the ground and seemed like they were going to bite him. "Get off of him!" Azen ran towards Ovek and knocked the Nobodies off of him using his shield. "Get up, you can do more damage than I can." Ovek nodded and got up off of the ground, he then held his sword firmly in both hands.  
"Come on you Nobodies!" He yelled, then they all jumped at him, but he was ready this time. He had his sword to his side so he swung it up, letting his left hand go free as he swung. The sword went 

through all the Nobodies, they fell back and then disappeared. "Take that." He then turned to Azen and got very quiet, "Thanks for saving me…" It was so quiet Azen hardly heard it, but he wasn't going to ask him to repeat it so he just nodded.  
Another door then appeared at the end of the room and they walked towards it together. Once they arrived they heard the voice again, This is the final room, one of you is sure to lose. "Don't die Azen…" Said Ovek, quietly again this time.  
"What happened to you wanting me to die?" Azen asked suspiciously.  
"You saved my life, and it made me realize you're a pretty cool person, and I was hoping we could put our differences behind us back home." Azen looked at him, shocked by what he just heard, Ovek was smiling, so he decided to as well.  
"I won't die, and neither will you, we'll make it through this." Ovek nodded, and the door opened, light again at the other end of it. They walked in and the next thing they knew they were on a tower with grey glass. It gave off just enough light so that they could see the area, "This is weird." Ovek nodded and they walked forward, once they arrived at the center the tower shook.  
"What was that?!" Ovek yelled.  
"I have no idea, but be on your guard." Azen said, raising his shield. Ovek followed and raised his sword ahead of him as well. A grey hand appeared at the edge of the tower, and then another hand appeared, after a moment it could be seen that a person was pulling himself up. And after another couple of seconds he was standing on the tower, he had a sheathed sword at his side and a shield on his back, and he was also completely grey, his face was expressionless. "I guess we have to defeat him." The grey man unsheathed his sword and held it in his right hand, then grabbed his shield and attached it to his left. "Let's go Ovek!" The man then disappeared, "What the?" He then reappeared behind Ovek and slashed at him, he quickly turned around and blocked his attack. He grinned cockily, the man then put more force into his attack and Ovek flew back onto the ground. He walked towards Ovek, now with an evil smile on his face. For some reason Ovek couldn't run away, the man then stabbed down at Ovek. Azen jumped in the way and blocked the attack with his shield. "Get up Ovek!" He then snapped out of his fear and quickly stood up. Azen fell down to the ground while still blocking his attack, the man was pushing his sword into the shield with incredible force.  
"Get off of him!" Ovek yelled, charging at the man. The man's sword then pierced through the shield and stabbed Azen in the heart, Ovek stopped in shock.  
Azen coughed up blood, "I don't want to die… not yet..." Darkness then engulfed his body and he disappeared. The man raised his sword up and looked at Ovek, who was now crying. He wiped the tears away and was now mad. He charged at the man and slashed at him, he blocked with his sword, Ovek then pushed harder and harder and broke through his sword. Right when the attack was about to make contact the man turned into smoke and disappeared.  
"Get back here!!" Ovek yelled, to no effect. He fell to his knees and began to weep, he heard a voice over his tears. Congratulations, you are the true master of the key. He then blacked out, tears still pouring from his eyes as he fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I wrote a chapter but at least it's up now. So here you go, enjoy! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed (only one person) and hopefully more of you will later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I am just a fan.**

Ovek sat up quickly in his bed, as if he had just awoken from a bad dream, each breath he took was heavy as he remembers everything that had happened to him and Azen. "A dream…it had to be a dream." He said softly to himself. He then moved slowly out of his bed and sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. "I have to check, just to be sure." He hurried to the door leading out of his house, grabbing his trench coat on his way out. His mother stopped him as he left the house.  
"Where are you going? You look like a mess and it's only 6:30 in the morning." She said in an angered tone. He pushed her aside and quickly walked past, hearing her screaming at him as he walked into the distance and soon he couldn't hear them at all. He reached the area where he pummeled Azen the day previously, for the first time in his life he felt sorry for what he had done; but, this only made him move faster to his destination. On his way there, Zano found him and started running with him.  
"Who are we chasing after boss?" Zano asked while panting. Ovek looked over at him with an angered expressing flooding his face. "When are you going to leave me alone?!" He then shoved Zano to the side, he tripped over a rock and fell into a nearby dumpster. Ovek smiled at his misfortune.  
As Ovek ran through the streets of Radiant Port, he noticed someone running toward him, as they got closer to each other he realized who it was. "That's the girl that Azens in love with… Naomi I think." As she got closer, he could see she had red lines on her face, it was obvious that she had been crying. Once they reached each other they both stopped, she was panting but still able to speak.  
"How could you…" She said softly, he leaned in closer to her because he had a hard time hearing her. "How could you kill Azen!" She was screaming it this time, he jumped at the sudden anger in her voice. While he was still shocked, she slapped him and ran off crying. "I killed Azen?" He thought to himself. He then decided to continue running to see what was going on. As he got closer to Azens home, he could hear loud sirens, "So that's why everyone's awake."  
Once he was near Azens house he ran into yellow tape, on it were the words DO NOT CROSS. Ovek decided to ignore it and went under the tap, there were many Police officers standing outside Azens house and also the alley across from it. He started to step out of the alley he was in but then saw two officers, that seemed to be high ranked by the way they were dressed, and crouched down and listened. "…Azen Irusko, he lived at 1532 East Radiant Port. Reasons for being out in this alley, after searching him it seems he had lost his house key..." Ovek then reached in his pocket and grabbed a key, he had just remembered that he and Zano took it after they beat him up, he silently cursed. "…Cause of death, it seems he choked on his own blood, what caused the bleeding we don't know. There are no puncture wounds on his body so it had to be internal…" The cops voice faded as he walked away from Ovek's location. He then looked around the corner and it seemed there were no cops around the alley anymore, he slowly moved towards it and when he reached it he wished he hadn't looked. In front of him was Azens corpse, blood was still flowing out of his mouth, Ovek nearly puked. He quickly returned to where he was and crouched back under the police tape. He ran out the other end of the alley and turned right into someone.  
There stood Deve, Azens best friend. He grabbed Ovek and pinned him against the wall. "This is all your fault isn't it?" Ovek stared at him blankly. "ISN'T IT?!" He yelled.  
"I didn't kill him…" Ovek said quietly, saddened from the days unfortunate events.  
"Sure you didn't. This is for Azen." Deve quickly punched Ovek with his free hand, he was stronger than Ovek thought, he fell to the ground and blackened out after many more punches came.


End file.
